Ash, ya es hora ¿no?
by Crismacks
Summary: Un pequeño aporte AdvanceShipping que se añade a la colección. (Ash x May x Dawn)


Primero que nada, he de reconocer que dejé de ver Pokémon hace tiempo, en su momento fui fan de esta serie, juegos, manga y todo tipo de artículo relacionado, después, lamentablemente crecí y dejé de seguirla porque el protagonista no crecía y nada cambiaba. Por lo tanto, a lo sumo vi unos cuantos capítulos hasta donde Dawn era quien acompañaba a Ash y eso con suerte. Hoy por hoy, veo de vez en cuando capítulos cuando los pasan y la tv está encendida, pero no me entero de qué sucede más allá después de Hoenn en concreto.

Para mí, siempre resultó imposible que Ash tuviera 10 años en cada temporada por una cuestión de tiempo entre los viajes, por lo que en mi historia, los personajes que usaré, tras lo explicado, no poseen la misma edad todos.

Una vez eso explicado, espero entretener sus mentes un rato con el relato, acepto sugerencias, críticas, ideas, etc

…..

Habían transcurrido concretamente siete años desde que Ash había iniciado sus travesías por las distintas regiones del mundo con la intención de convertirse en maestro Pokémon como su padre, y contra todo pronóstico y tras muchas batallas, encuentros, peligros, medallas y ligas, no solo había crecido, también había conseguido hacerse con el título de maestro pokémon en tres de las tantas regiones del mundo, tras haber derrotado a dos altos mandos distintos y vencer al campeón de Kanto para proclamarse así mismo el actual campeón de dicha región, que sumado a su título en las islas naranjas, le permitían jactarse de 4 copas que no le parecían suficiente y por ello, el viaje continuaba.

Ash conservaba su costumbre de cambiar pokémon en cada región que visitaba, gustaba de ir atrapándolos y entrenándolos desde cero, así lo había hecho ya en trece regiones distintas y por lo que parecía, seguiría haciendo igual. Solo Pikachu saltaba dicha norma por ser su más fiel y veterano compañero, pero ahora que volvía a la región de Hoenn, no sentía la necesidad de realizar aquello, conocía la variedad que allí existía y estaba determinado a obtener una revancha con el actual Campeón y viejo conocido, Harrison, el mismo que le había vencido 5 años atrás en octavos de final.

-Y ya que la meta está tan clara… haré uso de los que ya tengo, aunque no descarto atrapar alguno nuevo si me llama la atención.- Comunicó a través del PC al profesor Oak que era con quien hablaba en ese momento. Tan solo minutos bastaron para que el entrenador explicara sus nuevos planes y para que el profesor le enviara los pokémon solicitados, cuando ya los tuvo consigo, sonrió listo para lo que tuviera que enfrentar.

Acomodó las pokebolas en su cinturón como acostumbraba a llevar desde que tenía diez años, y apagando el PC, se retiró al comedor del Centro Pokémon para hablar con Brock quien era ya una recurrente compañía en sus viajes, y con Max, el joven de ahora 13 años con quien se había encontrado pocos días atrás.

Max se había vuelto entrenador, y tal como había prometido alguna vez, emprendió sus viajes al igual que cualquier joven con sueños, y si bien, no era tan exitoso como alguna vez creyó que sería, tenía sus victorias tras haber comprendido con los años, que solo la práctica hacía al maestro y la teoría que un día, tanto cultivó, realmente no servía del todo en combates.

Tenía cinco de las ocho medallas necesarias para encarar la Liga que se realizaría en unos meses en Colosalia, y aunque en principio se encontraba totalmente seguro de sí mismo para enfrentarse en ella con los demás aspirantes, sus ánimos habían ido decayendo poco a poco, al enterarse que su siguiente medalla la tendría que obtener de su padre, y que Ash, campeón en 3 regiones y las islas naranjas, entraba también en competencia.

-¿A cuáles has escogido?- preguntó Brock quien alimentaba a su Croaqunk con Pokecubos, al ver que Ash regresaba y tomaba asiento frente suyo.

-He cogido a Sceptile, Hawlucha y Charizard por el momento, con Pikachu, el equipo está casi completo, solo que no sé cuál más elegir. Todos mis Pokémon son buenos… -Admitió pensativo mientras veía su comida.

-Ni deberías estar preocupado, el único preocupado aquí, debería ser yo. Debo enfrentar en unos días a papá, y ahora sé que tu irás a la Liga ¿Qué esperanzas hay?- Bufó viéndole de costado y embutiendo algo de pastas en su boca.

-Ánimo con tu padre, Max. Verás cómo has crecido y le derrotas sin complicaciones, y si lo que te preocupa es su reacción, estará más que orgulloso, aún si eso significa perder con su hijo. –

Comentó Brock de manera paternal y de inmediato Ash añadió -Y nuestro encuentro, cuando se repita, ¡Sin duda alguna será un acontecimiento importante! ¿Vale? Tendrás que dar lo mejor de ti. Yo también seguiré entrenando para ese entonces, porque de seguro te volverás muy fuerte.-

Ante esas palabras de ánimo, Max no pudo más que sonreír, tenía que recobrar la confianza sobre sus compañeros y volvería a ir viento en popa como hasta hacia un par de días. –Está bien, entonces rumbo a ciudad Petalia, ¡debo vencer a papá!- Exclamó con determinación y levantándose de su asiento muy animado, provocó que todos miraran en su dirección.

-¡Pika Pika!-

-¡Así se dice Pikachu!- Secundó Ash

…

En otro sitio, muy distanciado del Centro Pokémon ubicado en ciudad Férrica donde descansaban nuestros héroes, una pareja atravesaba con dificultad el frondoso y enorme bosque Petalia en dirección a la ciudad del mismo nombre donde residía uno de ellos.

La oscuridad que les envolvía era extenuante y aunque aún no era de noche, resultaba difícil continuar guiados solo por la luz que lograba atravesar las ramas.

-Quizás deberíamos sacar a Blaziken para que nos ilumine un poco…

-No hace falta, sé por dónde vamos, conozco este camino a la perfección, lo cruce muchas veces en el pasado.

-No me parece… ¡Estamos perdidos!- exclamó estresada una voz femenina.

-No, no lo estamos, tengo buen sentido de la orientación. Confía, antes no nos hemos extraviado, no empezaremos ahora. – Respondió con autosuficiencia una gruesa voz masculina.

-Qué sentido…- Murmuró ella, recordando como si se tratara de una película, la innumerable cantidad de veces en que habían errado camino o habían pasado días de más en medio de un bosque o desierto.

-¿Dijiste algo? – Preguntó él mientras movía un par de ramas que irrumpían su paso.

-No, nada, nada – Rió levemente – Entonces… ¿cuánto falta?

-Poco… tan solo ten algo de paciencia.

Minutos más tarde que a la joven le habían parecido eternidad, la pareja continuaba su trayecto en medio de la oscuridad y abundancia de vegetación que le rodeaba, esta vez, invadidos además por extraños ruidos de los pokémon nocturnos de la zona.

-¿Ya llegamos?- Volvía a preguntar ella y repetía ante el silencio de su acompañante –Debería sacar a Blaziken para tener algo de luz o Beautifly para que vuele por lo alto y nos indique dónde estamos…

-Aguarda solo un poco…

-¡Tengo hambre! ¡Estoy cansada! ¡Quiero llegar a mi casa y darme un buen baño, admite que estamos perdidos, llevamos horas caminando y no recuerdo que este bosque fuera tan grande! –Empezó a exclamar ella totalmente ofuscada por la situación y en un arranque que pronto podría volverse berrinche.

-¡May me estás estresando! ¡Ya casi llegamos! –Respondió él en igualdad de tonos.

-Si tú lo dices Drew… -Rodaron unos ojos, pero nadie más que ella percibió su gesto, la oscuridad apenas si daba para ver su mano.


End file.
